Hallucination
by Isis Janet
Summary: TRADUCCION - Complemento de Drabbles for Bella - "Cuando la vida te da un sueño mucho más allá de cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable llorar cuando llega a su fin". Edward POV. Epilogo; Final, 19 de Mar.
1. Prologo

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Hallucination pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Disfrútenlo. Espero sus reviews.

**Esto está siendo escrito como un complemento de 'Drabbles for Bella'. **

**Sólo son ideas al azar - ¿Qué pasaba si Bella y Edward estaban conectados de modo que sentían del todo su dolor?** **¿Qué pasaba si sus situaciones eran tan similares que inconscientemente estaban vinculados?**

* * *

**HALLUCINATION**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Mi mente había estado en silencio durante mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora, de todo el tiempo, mi mente había optado por producir alucinaciones? ¿Qué exactamente había hecho yo para merecer esta tortura?

Sabía la respuesta a eso.

Pero, mientras veía a Bella arriesgar su vida una y otra vez, no pude evitar pensar que eso era mi culpa. Incluso si sólo era mi imaginación...

_Cuando la vida te da un sueño que va mucho más allá de cualquiera de expectativa, no es razonable llorar cuando llega a su fin._

Pero en realidad nunca había sido descrito como "razonable".

* * *

**Mensaje de parte de Becky (****Musings of a Shaken Mind): ****thank you to all the readers; _traducción, gracias a todos los lectores._**

**_P.D. Son solo 5 drabbles más, así que los publicare cada 8 días._**


	2. Despertando, 16 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Hallucination pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias a por sus reviews a: danixKullen, sparklinghaledecullen, Eli Fentom, rcullen . 95, asnandara, noemii, Fan de Sailor Moon, Maki-san y Ckamilafanstwilight.

**Esto está siendo escrito como un complemento de 'Drabbles for Bella'. Disfrutenlo, espero sus reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**HALLUCINATION**

**Capitulo 1**

**Despertando, 16 de Enero**

* * *

Fue a mediados de enero, y estaba nevando. No olvidemos, que si se tratara de mediados de junio, también estaría nevando. El Circulo Polar Ártico nunca esta realmente congelado. Es desolador, tambien. No hay nadie aquí, en kilómetros a la redonda. Nadie en su sano jucion se atrevería a venir a este lugar esteríl. Es muy frio, pero hay una extraña belleza. Casi etérea; la forma en que la débil luz del sol se reglea en la nueve de menera que hace parecer como un cenetaner de millones de diamantes enterrados justo debajo de la suerficie.

Ya sé lo que me recuerda, tambien. Hace frio y es blanco. Resplancede con los rayos del sol. Es mortal. Es igual que yo.

A veces, parece que me estoy volviendo loco. Es como si no pudiera encontrar la comprensión de la realidad que pido. Pero se que no estoy en mi sano juicio. Y lo acepte desde hace tiempo. Tuve que hacerlo.

No es como si el frío nunca me moleste, al ser vampiro, y tengo aproximadamente la misma temperatura que el aire de todos modos. Estaba muerto, y debí haber permanecido así. No pertenezco aquí. No siquiera a este lugar tan hostil para el ser humano, tan perfecto para los vampiros.

Había estado revolcándome en mi miseria, y aunque el dolor en mi pecho nunca se iba, estaba un poco mejor ahora. La clave era recordar que fue por su seguridad. Este dolor, este sufrimiento… todo fue por su propio bien.

No, el dolor no era mejor. Sólo más tolerable. Y como vampiro, tengo un alto umbral del dolor, como todos los de mi clase. Y, por tolerable, quiero decir, "puedo vivir con el". O no, según sea el caso.

Este lugar estaba en silencio, también, fue en parte porque me era tan atractivo. No hay pensamientos. No incesante ruido humano. No molestas mujeres humanas con sus obscenos pensamientos. Solo las vagas, prístinas imágenes que pasaban por la mente de los pocos osos polares. Nada de lo que pudiera ser entendido por los seres humanos, realmente.

Era pacifico. Por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad (aunque, ¿Qué son unos pocos meses, para un inmortal?), me sentí tranquilo. Y en calma, quiero decir, 'no suicida'.

Así que me atrapo totalmente por sorpresa cuando su vos, en perfecta claridad, sonado en mi retorcida mente. ¿Fue mi mente? Mi mirada oscilaba en torno al paisaje blanco y liso. Incluso con mis ojos no pude ver nada. Nada sospechoso de todos modos. Y ciertamente no Bella.

"Ve a comer".

¿Por qué, entonces, podía escuchar su voz, en perfecta claridad, en la forma en que quería escuchar sus pensamientos desde el día que nos conocimos?

Miré detrás de mí, de nuevo, pero no había nadie. No es que yo hubiera esperado que estuviera allí. Había dejado la esperanza, _de nuevo_. De alguna manera, ese hecho me preocupa demasiado. Pero si Bella estaba en peligro…

Una escena pasó por mi mente, una calle oscura, cuatro hombres, Jessica Stanley. Y… y… y _ella._

Demasiado similar. La escena era muy similar. Esto no puede ser real, tenía que ser mi mente. Y, teniendo esto en mente, decidí bromear conmigo mismo. ¿Qué daño podría hacer? ¿Cómo podría herirme más esto? ¿Cómo puede ser peor? No había nadie aquí para presenciar mi locura. Alice puede verlo, pero imagino que ella ha tenido algunas extrañas visiones desde el 16 de septiembre.

"_Te alcanzo en un minuto"._

Bella se volvió hacia los hombres, y ellos la vieron… y escuche sus pensamientos, como si estuviera realmente allí, en vez de aquí, es este páramo. Era una locura, pero era hermoso.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos estaban rotos, al darme cuenta de repente que Bella parecía estar poniéndose deliberadamente en peligro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La euforia que había experimentado desde que la vi empezó a desvanecerse.

"Bella, detente ahora mismo".

¿Estaba loco? Eso sólo podría ser mejor. Fue una suerte que estuviera solo; era consciente de la forma en que mi voz resonó en la desierta llanura.

Y ella se quedó inmóvil. La podía ver, en mi mente. ¿Podía oírme? Yo esperaba que ese fuera el caso. Ore para que lo fuera. Mi Bella imaginaria. Mi amor, maravillosa, y aparentemente suicida Bella.

"Regresa con Jessica". Sus pensamientos me molestaron. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gruñirle. "Lo prometiste, nada estúpido". Ella no rompería su promesa, no puede.

Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo al ver la indecisión cruzar su rostro. Pero su seguridad era imperativa. Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo ¿Si no fuera así?

"Mantén tu promesa…"

Que debía hacer. Podía sentir la extraña concesión romperse, como una mala línea de teléfono. La estaba perdiendo. Y eso me mata por dentro.

Mi Bella alucinante dio otro paso hacia delante, y un gruñido comenzó a formarse en mi pecho. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

"Bella, da la vuelta".

Uno de los hombres habló, y le gruñí, una reacción instintiva. _Mantente alejado de ella. Mantente alejado, o te mato. Te voy a atrapar, y entonces te voy a destrozar. Miembro por miembro. Y tendré un gran placer la hacerlo, humano._

Pero ella estaba más cerca ahora, yo podía ver sus rostros. Me di cuenta de que había retorcido sus pensamientos, poniendo cosas que no estaban allí. Había exagerado, como de costumbre. Aunque en realidad, mis reacciones fueron demasiado sobre protectoras con Bella. Ella necesitaba a alguien que se preocupe por ella, a veces.

Pero este no era el hombre que había tratado de hacerle daño a ella, hace casi un año. Ellos probablemente son inocentes. Cuatro hombres que se encontraban en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Algo así como Bella lo había estado en esa noche terrible. La noche que por fin le había revelado mi secreto a ella, finalmente, la confirmación de lo que nunca antes había sido capaz de decirle a nadie. Pero no tengo nada que ver con su vida, no más. Tengo mis propios negocios ahora… y le debo mucho, de verdad. Tengo que mantenerme alejado. Me forcé a mi mismo a dejar la alucinación, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo, y luchando por el aire que no necesito.

Esto tenía que parar. No puede ser saludable… pero me di cuenta que no me importa. Yo no podía detenerme. Ella siempre ha sido mi droga. _Mi marca personal de heroína._

Nunca me di cuenta de lo adicto a ella que era.

Tuve que dejar ese lugar. Es jugar con mi mente.

Con un movimiento, barriendo furtivamente el vacío paisaje, lo deje-al tope de mi velocidad. Viajando a cualquier otra parte.


	3. Motocicleta, 27 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Hallucination pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Ya estoy de regreso, gracias por su apoyo y animo, aquí me tendrán hasta que todos digan lo contrario.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Tamynna, Fan de Sailor Moon, Maki-san, La chica del gorro azul, rcullen . 95, Fina de Cullen, asnandara y Eli Fentom.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Esto está siendo escrito como un complemento de 'Drabbles for Bella'.**

* * *

**Hallucination**

**Capitulo 2**

**Motocicleta, 27 de Enero.**

* * *

Fueron un par de semanas antes de que ocurriera de nuevo. Yo no lo esperaba. Pensé que e había detenido. Estaba lejos, ahora, de las llanuras brillantes-blancas del Ártico. No sabia porque era tan largo, tal vez estaba trabajando bajo la agenda de Bella. Tal vez la Bella-alucinación tenía el control completo sobre lo que podría hacer para torturarme.

Cualquiera que sea la razón, eran finales de enero. El día 25, creo. Había viajado al Reino Unido. Hacia frio y estaba nublado suficiente para mi gusto, pero lo suficientemente caliente para que los animales decidieran vivir allí, a diferencia de los osos en el Ártico que estaba mas al gusto de Emmett, que al mío. Sin embargo, las Tierras Altas eran uno de mis lugares favoritos para cazar, un montón de animales salvajes.

Estaba cazando cuando ocurrió, por suerte. Había viajado a cazar muy lejos del lugar donde me alojaba, Edimburgo. Estaba en el centro del valle glaciar, rodeado de brezos y helechos. A cada lado de la montaña se elevaban acantilados casi verticales. Este lugar era espectacular. Per fue borrado de mi mene, cuando la vi.

Era una imagen de Bella. Estaba montando una moto. _¿¡Una motocicleta!?_ ¿¡Que demonios cree que esta hacienda!? ¿Que hay de la promesa que me hizo?

Tuve que recordarme constantemente que ella esta en mi imaginación, era increíblemente real. Pero tal vez, no me importa esta tortura, si eso significa que llegue a ver Bella de nuevo…

Ese chico Jacob pateo el pedal para poner la moto en marcha, y dio un paso atrás.

"_¿Quieres que suelte la granada?"_ Me trague una sonrisa con eso. Era tan… tan Bella. Al igual que ella. Pero ella parecía aterrorizada… si no la hubiera conocido mejor, juraría que era real… la Bella real. Esto seria como ella. Los nervios, por lo menos. No tenía idea de donde había venido esa repentina, suicida preferencia por esos vehículos de dos ruedas. Mi imaginación, supongo.

"_Así es como se mueve Bella. Solo hazlo poco a poco"._

¡No podía creer que este niño fuera tan estúpido para dejarla hacer esto! Fomentarla a ello, incluso. ¡¿No darse cuenta de lo increíblemente valiosa que es su vida?! ¿Era tan egoísta?

Ella comenzó a aflojar su agarre, y me enoje. ¿¡Que, acaso es suicida!?

"Esto es imprudente e infantil e idiota, Bella".

Ella me oyó, y mi voz le hizo aflojar su agarre, perdiendo el control, cayendo al suelo. Grite, pero parece que mi voz no era audible para ella, no mas. ¿Fue completamente al azar entonces? ¿Solo podía intervenir en determinados momentos? Sin duda parecía que si.

"_¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?"_

No me gustaron los pensamientos de Jacob Black. Como la vez anterior, podía leer sus pensamientos como si estuviera allí. La única mente que me sigue siendo inalcanzable es Bella. El muchacho me enferma, nadie debe pensar de Bella de esa manera. La ama, me di cuenta. ¿Pero no era esto lo que yo quería?

La respuesta no era fácil. Soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para eso. La quiero para mí. Probablemente siempre lo hare. Siempre seré complete celoso de cualquier persona a quien ella elija.

Debía pasar un tiempo antes de que lo intentara de nuevo, pero lo intento.

"_Suelta suavemente el embrague", _le advirtió.

Ese debería haber sido yo. Debería haber sido yo ayudándola, corriendo a su lado. No me habría negado a esto, si hubiera sido lo que ella quería. Nunca habría estado en peligro, porque yo no permitiría eso. Si esto se trataba de que ella quería adrenalina, yo se la habría dado. ¿Pero esto? Esto es peligroso y temerario y absolutamente estúpido…

"¿Quieres matarte a ti misma, entonces? ¿De eso se trata?"

La idea me ahogo. ¿Que había hecho? ¿Que había hecho con ella? Pero yo no podía pensar en eso. Ahora no, de todos modos. Tenia que salvar su vida en primer lugar.

"Ve a cada con Charlie".

"_Suéltalo lentamente"._

Él iba ha hacer que ella se matara. Y cuando lo haga, lo matare. Sin piedad. Estaría despedazado. Y entonces me mataría.

Pero, no… ¡esto no era real! ¿¡Que estaba pensando!? Me parecía tan inverosímil… tan imposible… muy diferente a Bella.

Y sin embargo… el realismo de mi imaginación era difícil de negar.

"_Lo hare"._

No estaba seguro de a quien le estaba hablando; tal vez era a los dos. Pero su respuesta no era suficiente. No pude evitarlo. Mi tendencia animalistica se hizo cargo, y sentí el familiar gruñido retumbar en mi pecho, compitiendo con el rugido de la moto Honda.

Ella soltó el embrague, y luego se desplazaba a una gran velocidad, casi tan rápido como cuando estoy corriendo. Esto no puede estar pasando, si yo hubiera sido capaz de dormir, esto había sido mi peor pesadilla.

Pero sabía lo suficiente de motos para saber que todo iba muy mal. Ella iba demasiado rápido, y no haba girado como debía haberlo hecho por ahora.

"No, ¡Bella! ¡Mira lo que estas haciendo!"

Parecía que se estaba llevando por sus sentidos, de repente. La oí murmurar, _"Los frenos, los frenos…"_

Pero eso no le haría ningún bien, no ahora.

Vi su accidente en cámara lenta. Si yo hubiera estado allí físicamente, en ese mundo de mis sueños, habría sido capaz de detenerla. Pero como no estaba, me quede atrapado de espectador. Encarcelado en mi propia mente retorcida.

Gruñí, tan fuerte como el motor, dando patadas a mi mismo. Fruncí el ceño, desenado estar allí. Estaba luchado ahora, corriendo tan rápido como podía. Pero, tan pronto como llegue a la costa, me detuve. ¿De donde había venido esto? Estas alucinaciones, parecían tan reales.

Me dejar caer sobre mis rodillas, con mi baza en mis manos. Si hubiera sido humano, había estado sollozando por la agonía de todo, pero yo estaba lejos de ser humano, como me recuerdo constantemente.

Con un gran esfuerzo, me arrastre de nuevo al presente. Claramente no podía hacer esto, era perjudicial, me desgarra más.

Me tomo un momento para recordar por que estaña haciendo esto en primer lugar. Estaba tentado a volver con ella. Tal vez podría nadar en el Atlántico. Es posible, después de todo. Nunca me canso, o necesito respirar. Nunca puedo sentir frio, y con mi velocidad, estaría allá mucho antes de que volviera a necesitar cazar.

Pero estar lejos es indispensable. A pesar de la estupidez de estos fragmentos, como las visiones de Alice, eso es lo que son… visiones. Ellas no son reales, no importa que tan reales parezcan.

¿No hay escape de esta trampa peligrosa?


	4. Prado, 28 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Hallucination pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Disfrútenlo. Espero sus reviews. Gracias a: rcullen 95, asnandara, Fan de Sailor Moon, Maki-san, Ady92, La chica del gorro azul y Eli Fentom.

* * *

**Esto está siendo escrito como un complemento de 'Drabbles for Bella'.**

* * *

**HALLUCINATION**

**Capitulo 3**

**Prado, 28 de Febrero.**

* * *

Ella estaba en el prado.

Bueno, esto era nuevo. No había esperado que ella estuviera allí. No me había esperado que todas esas caminatas fueran para eso. Ella estaba tratando de encontrar nuestro prado. Mi corazón se retorció en agonía… yo debería estar allí con ella. Era _nuestro_ prado, y esto solo podía perjudicarme más.

Dios sabe, que me estaba haciendo daño incluso verla allí, tan sola. Sin compañía. Incluso Jacob Black podría haber sido mejor que su soledad. Muy bien, así que… tal vez no. no me gusta _ese_ perro.

Y luego, oí sus pensamientos. Vi sus ojos rojos, sentí el ardor por la esencia de Bella en su mente. Ni la mitad de potente que cuando la sentí, en mi mente, pero todavía esta allí. Él se acercaba y rápido. A cazar. Solo podía rezar para que hubiera saciado su sed de sangre antes de llegar a ella. Pero entonces, pareció hacer una pausa, aunque sólo por una milésima de segundo… hizo un recuento de la esencia, y luego se detuvo en seco.

Él la reconoció.

Podía oír la alegría en sus pensamientos, al recordar su primer encuentro con ella. Sin embargo, se vio afectado por otra cosa… ¿miedo?

Tal vez pensó que íbamos a estar allí con ella.

Que equivocado estaba.

No, ella estaba completamente sola. La idea todavía me duele, incluso mientras trato desesperadamente de convencerme a mi mismo, que de hecho, es un producto de mi imaginación, y no es la Bella real. La Bella real nunca seria tan tonta como para hace ningún de las cosas locas que había esta haciendo en la últimas semanas. La Bella real tenía sentido común, a diferencia de su temeraria contraparte, adicta a la adrenalina. Laurent entro en el prado, su extrema visión la encontró en fracción de segundos. Vio como se puso de pie lentamente, estudio su rostro mientras una variedad de emociones lo recorría. Encontró esto fascinante en los humanos, la forma en que muestran lo que están sintiendo.

Sentí una necesidad agobiante de desgarrar la garganta de ese vampiro.

"_¡Laurent!"_

¿Por qué ese sonido sonó con emoción? ¿Acaso no había notado que sus ojos carmesí, se centraron el ella, brumosos con la locura que nos invade cuando estamos cazando? ¿No podía ver el peligro?

"_¿Bella?"_

Estaba asombrado, y reí en voz alta con eso. No era como si mi Bella real estuviera en peligro… acababa de recordarme este hecho a mi mismo.

"_Me recuerdas"._

Parecía tan aliviada. Tal vez porque al fin había confirmado que no había hecho desecho la relación, que los vampiros realmente existen. Tal vez fue sólo que uno de los nuestros había considerado aparecerse a ella.

Mi corazón se rompió por ella. Otra vez.

Sus labios subieron sobre sus dientes, en lo que podía haber sido percibido como una sonrisa. Pero yo lo sabía mejor. Era una señal de caza, él la mataría.

"_No esperaba verte aquí"_, parecía un poco perplejo, preguntándose donde estábamos. Los Cullens. Habíamos sido tan inflexibles con la protección la ultima vez, ¿Por qué no aquí, en esta ocasión?

Bella, siendo Bella, se quedo completamente en calma. Sólo ella podía mantener su cabeza cuando se enfrente con una maquina de matar tan implacable como Laurent. _"¿No es al revés? Yo vivo aquí. Creí que te habías ido Alaska"._

Él siguió adelante, y mi gruñido se hizo audible. Honestamente, fue una suerte que estuviera completamente solo, en el interior de Australia. Estas visiones parecían tener un tiempo extraordinariamente apropiado. ¿Conveniente? Por supuesto. Mi mente lanzaba estas torturas, pero no era tan estúpido como para mostrármelas en un lugar público.

"_Tienes razón. Fui a Alaska. Sin embargo, yo no esperaba… cuando encontré la casa de los Cullen vacía, pensé que se habían ido"._

"_Oh"._

Laurent noto el dolor en su voz, y yo también. Eso sacudió mi resolución, esa simple palabra.

Ella hablo de nuevo, claramente tratando de recomponerse, para contener la histeria provocada por nuestro nombre.

"_Ellos se mudaron"._

"_Hmm… me sorprende que te dejaran atrás. ¿No eras una especie de mascota para ellos?"_

"_Algo así"._

Quería gritar, para negarlo. Ella nunca había sido una mascota. Pero este error de conexión entre nosotros era vacilante, y mi voz no la alcanzó en absoluto. Yo estaba roto. Quería decirle que corriera, que se escondiera, pero… ¿De que serviría? Solo haría a Laurent enfurecer aun más. Y él la mataría.

"_Hmm"_, dijo. Podía leer sus pensamientos, y no mesto la forma en que se dirigían.

Y luego, finalmente, se dio cuenta de sus ojos rojos. ¿Cómo podía no haberlos visto antes? Era una señal de advertencia para los seres humanos. Mantente alejado. Mantente alejada, Bella.

"_¿Te vistan con frecuencia?"_ pregunto. Lo que en realidad quería decir era, ¿están lo suficientemente cerca como para dejarme matarte?

Gruñí más fuerte, el rugido se formo en mi pecho. Si esto fuera real, habría matado a Laurent ahora. Pero no era real. No podía ser real.

"Miente, Bella. Miéntele. Dile que vamos todo el tiempo, dile que vivimos en Seattle. Has venido aquí para una vista. Que Edward no esta lejos. Miente".

Sólo una palabra paso, pero ella la capto. Mi Bella alucinante se sorprendió con el sonido, y entonces trato de componerse. Laurent no dejo pasar eso.

"_Una que otra vez. El tiempo me parece largo, me imagino. Tu sabes como se distraen…"_

Laurent no se creía, pude leerlo en su mente. Él la miraba con incredulidad creciente. _"Hmm… la casa olía como si hubiera estado vacía durante un tiempo"._

Si el supiera. ¿Por qué, o para que la dejamos?

"Él no esta convencido debes hacerlo mejor que eso, Bella".

De nuevo, sólo la mitad de mis palabras llegaron a ella. Me preguntaba por que, y porque no tenia control sobre lo que pasa y lo que no.

"_Voy a decirle a Carlisle que pasaste por aquí. Estará decepcionado de perderse tu visita. Pero probablemente no deba mencionárselo a… Edward, tiene un carácter tan… buen, estoy segura que lo recuerdas. Todavía esta sensible acerca de lo que paso con James"._

¿Por qué me había enamora de una actriz tan mala? El dolor al decir mi nombre no ayudo, por supuesto. Su sufrimiento era palpable en el aire. Quería correr hacia ella, para encerrarla en mis brazos, pero me pareció que estaba congelado. No me podía mover, ni siquiera para salvar su vida.

"_¿Esta realmente?_ Laurent fue educado ahora, elaborando la mejor manera para matarla. Había adivinado que la habíamos abandonado. Él sabia, ahora, ella estaba en su juego.

"_Mm-hmm"._ Ambos escuchamos la histeria en su voz, a pesar de la respuesta entre dientes. Laurent sonrió victoriosamente.

Bella intento de nuevo distraerlo. _"Entonces, ¿Cómo están las cosas en Denali? Carlisle dijo que te estabas quedando con Tanya"._

Su intento fue inútil. Laurent no se dejo llevar ahora, no a menos que uno de mi familia apareciera junto a ellos. Y todos nosotros sabíamos que eso no iba a suceder en poco tiempo.

"_Me gusta mucho Tanya, y su hermana Irina aun mas… nunca he estado en un lugar durante tanto tiempo, y disfrutar de las ventajas, la novedad de la misma. Sin embargo, las restricciones son difíciles… me sorprende que ninguno de ellos pueda mantenerse durante tanto tiempo"._

Ahora la estaba bromeando, y llevaría la conversación en torno al tema que había estado esperando. El sabía como jugar sus cartas. Él le giño un ojo en secreto, _"A veces hago trampa"._

"_Oh… Jasper tiene problemas con eso, también"._

Lo intento, sin éxito, se movió y él capto el movimiento. Se canso de ella, podía verlo.

"No te muevas Bella. Por favor, no te muevas. Te matara". Pero, de nuevo, solo dos palabras llegaron a ella. Gruñí frustrado, impotente. Esto estaba mal; me esta involucrando demasiado con estas alucinaciones. Pero no podía alejarme de la visión, por mucho que lo intentara.

"_¿De verdad? ¿Es por eso que se fueron?"_

"_No. Jasper es mas cuidadoso en casa"._

La honestidad era mejor, al menos, él pareció más convencido.

"_Si"_, Laurent le dijo, _"yo también"._

Dio un paso delante de nuevo, y gruño, alto en mi pecho, pelando contra lazos invisibles que me plantaban en el lugar.

"_¿Te encontró Victoria?"_ Bella había renunciado a todas las pretensiones ahora, prefería atenerse a algún vestigio de la verdad.

"_Si. De hecho vine aquí como un favor para ella. No esta feliz con esto"._

"_¿Sobre que?_ Bella parecía curiosa. Por supuesto. O tal vez, ella solo estaba tratando de distraerlo un poco más.

Yo ya sabía la respuesta., por supuesto. Eso hizo que el gruñido fuera más fuerte, mucho más frenético. Lo convirtió en un gruñido salvaje.

"_Sobre matarte"._

Ella inconscientemente dio un paso atrás con esas palabras. Ella me oía, ella podía oír mi enojo.

"_Ella quería reservarse esto. Ella esta… un poco molesta contigo, Bella"._

"_¿Conmigo?"_

"_Lo se, me parece un poco tonto, pero James fue su pareja, y tu Edward lo mato"._

No… no, no podría haber causado esto… sin duda esto no iba a ser mi culpa, pero, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Fui yo quien le había presentado el mundo de los monstruos en primer lugar. ¿Como podría no ser el culpable de esto? Sentí que me hundía más en mi depresión.

"_Ella peno que era más conveniente matarte que a Edward- un intercambio justo, pareja por pareja. Me pidió que tentara el área por ella, por así decirlo. No me imaginaba que sería tan fácil llegar a ti. Así que tal vez su plan era defectuoso, al parecer no seria la venganza que imaginaba, ya no debes significar mucho para él si te dejo aquí sin protección"._

Cada una de sus palabras fue un golpe a mi cuerpo inmortal. Yo la había puesto en esa posición. Había comprometido su seguridad, _de nuevo_.

¿Pero esto era real? No tenía manera de saberlo. No mientras estuviera atascado aquí, en este desierto, lo mas lejos posible del lluvioso Forks Washington.

Bella no hablaba, entonces Laurent continuo, imperturbable, _"supongo que se va a enojar, de todos modos"._

"_Entonces, ¿porque no esperar por ella?"_ Bella continúo. Esta aterrorizada, y Laurent lo sabía. Sonrió con picardía.

"_Bueno, me has pillado en un mal momento, Bella. No he venido a este lugar por la misión de Victoria, yo estaba de caza. Estoy sediento, y tu hueles… simplemente delicioso"._

"Amenázalo, amor. Miéntele" Debo haber sonado tan dolido, tan lleno de temor. Si el la mata, incluso a esta imaginaria Bella, me matara a mi también.

"_Él sabrá que fuiste tu. No te saldrás con la tuya"._

Sonido de nuevo, incrédulamente, _"y ¿Por qué no? El olor se ira con la lluvia siguiente. Nadie encontrara tu cuerpo, simplemente estará desaparecida, como tantos otros, muchos humanos. No hay razón para Edward piense en mi, si se preocupa lo suficiente para investigar. No es nada personal, déjame asegurarte Bella. Es solo sed"._

Si eso se suponía que era para tranquilizarnos, no funciono. Y si recibía noticias de Alice de que Bella estaba-no podía ni siquiera contemplar esa idea-muerta, entonces me gustaría saber exactamente a quien culpar. Nunca se saldría con la suya.

"Ruégale, amor. Lo que sea. Algo tiene que funcionar".

"_Por favor…"_

Ella era tan obediente, incluso después de todo este tiempo. Tal vez ella sabía que tenía las mejores intenciones en mi corazón.

"_Míralo de esta manera, Bella. Tienes mucha suerte que fuera yo quien te encontrara"._

Estaba intrigado, e incluso Bella estaña confundida. _"¿La tengo?"_

"_Si. Voy a ser muy rápido. No sentirás nada, te lo prometo. Oh, y le mentiré a Victoria sobre esto mas adelante, naturalmente, solo para aplacarla. Pero si supiera lo que había planeado para ti, Bella…"_ Capte un vistazo en sus pensamientos. Me enfureció. _"… te lo juro, estarás dándome las gracias por esto"._

Lo miro horrorizada, como un venado atrapado por unos faros.

"_Se me hace agua la boca…"_ le susurro de nuevo, inhalando su dulce aroma.

Gruño, furioso por la palabra. Laurent seria asesinado por esto… yo lo destruiría. Él y Victoria…

_Edward, Edward, Edward. Edward te amo._

Oí sus pensamientos, por primera vez. Si fuera humano, me habría matado. Por así decirlo, me sentía destrozado, forcé a mis rodillas. _Oh Bella… Bella, Bella… te amo demasiado… siempre te amare…_

Y entonces, la escena desapareció. Solo así. Fui capaz de moverme de nuevo y, no importo cuanto trate, no podía volver a sumergirme en la alucinación. De verdad era un masoquista, como había dicho una vez.

¿Y ahora? Ahora, ella estaba muerta. En m imaginación, de todos modos. Me desplome, mi cabeza golpeo el suelo mientras lloraba entrecortadamente.

Se había ido. Y así fue la visión.


	5. Salto, 17 de Mar

Twilight no es mío, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y el fic Hallucination a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Lamento la demora, pero… bueno que mas da, no, lo importante es que ya esta aquí, solo nos queda este y se termina, el siguiente y ultimo se los traigo el viernes 19. Disfrútenlo.

Agradezco sus favoritos y alertas. Y también muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review: La chica del gorro azul, Maki-san, Elizabeth Lecter, Eli Fentom, Tamynna, asnandara, Fan de Sailor Moon, Ady92 y Lina-san.

* * *

**Esto está siendo escrito como complemento para 'Drabbles for Bella'**

* * *

**HALLUCINATION**

**Capitulo 4**

**Salto, 17 de Marzo**

* * *

Pasaron semanas después de que la oí por última vez. No lo había estado esperando, esta seguro que la Bella en mi mente estaba muerta. Pero mi subconsciente, al parecer, había sacado a relucir otra Bella –una mas suicida esta vez– Al parecer, no era suficiente que yo hubiera visto a la chica que amo morir una vez. Tuve que forzarme a través de ese infierno y purgatorio otra vez.

La vi, en lo alto de un acantilado que no reconocí. La Push, tal vez. Yo nunca había estado allí. Solo lo había visto en fotos.

Su pelo se removía por el viento, al igual que su ropa. Estaba helando. Podía sentir la frialdad del viento, a pesar de la temperatura de mi piel. Se sentía como si estuviera allí con ella, justo detrás de ella. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo aquí, exactamente. Una tormenta cubría el horizonte, muy lejos por ahora, pero se acercaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Mi espectacular visión también registro al vampiro de pelo rojizo en el horizonte. Inconscientemente, gruñí. Ella estaba aquí, esperando. Bella no la había visto aun, el propósito de Victoria aquí era matar a Bella.

Y entones ella dio un paso adelante, y me di cuenta de su intención. No… no, no ahora… no después de todo este tiempo. ¿Qué había ocurrido, para que ella decidiera cuidarse, tan de repente? Y, si las rocas y olas y el agua no se la llevaban, entonces la malvada nómada en el océano lo haría.

"Bella"

Ella sonrió. ¿Cómo podía estar feliz? Ella se iba a matar así misma y matarme a mí también. El segundo que su corazón dejara de latir, yo también, dejaría de existir.

_¿Si?_

Esto era nuevo. Nunca me había respondido antes. Ella nunca había sentido mi presencia antes. ¿Por qué ahora? Pero difícilmente me iba a quejar.

"No hagas esto."

Se lo estaba pidiendo, rogándole.

_Querías que fuera humana. Bueno, mírame._

Ella distorsiono mis palabras… ¿pero no entendía mi dolor?

"Por favor. Por mi."

_Pero no puedes estar conmigo de otra manera._

Si solo ella supiera. Si solo ella supiera lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella. "Por favor."

Se levanto en la punta de sus pies. Iba a hacerlo. Ella realmente iba a matarse. No podía permitir eso.

"¡No, Bella!"

Ella sonrió, y luego saltó.

Vi, horrorizado, desde mi ubicación en uno de los lugares más recónditos del mundo, en la cima del Monte Everest.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí? ¿No sabia que esto me haría daño, mucho mas de lo que le haría a ella? ¿Qué pasaría con Charlie? Sin duda, ya la había vuelto loca, ¡Si ahora ella sentía la necesidad de su propia muerte! Yo la había llevado a esto… fue mi culpa… yo tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que, en última instancia, que había sido la causa de su muerte.

Ella golpeo el agua gritando, y yo frote mi cara en mis manos, mis gritos coordinaron con los de ella, reverberando en las montañas. Tuve problemas para respirar, a pesar de que eso era ridículo… no necesitamos respirar.

Y entonces, yo estaba allí. En el agua. Con ella. Pude ver tan claramente como me veía. Nos miramos, sin pestañear en la congelante agua salada…

El momento pasó rápidamente, y la gravedad de nuestra situación me golpeó. Contra todo pronóstico, y cualquiera de las leyes de la ciencia que se pueda citar, yo estaba con ella. En el mar, al lado de La Push, en el noroeste del Pacifico.

"¡Sigue nadando!"

No había nada entre nosotros, ahora. Fue tan real. Se sentía tan real. Si esto era otra alucinación, entonces esto era bueno. Cada detalle fue perfecto.

_¿Por dónde?_

No pude alcanzarla. Lo intente pero no pude. Ella me iba a abandonar. Tenía problemas para moverme, aunque el deseo de abrazarla, de tocar su cara y tomarla en mis brazos y nunca dejarla ir era abrumador.

"¡Basta!", le grite desesperadamente, "¡No te atrevas a darte por vencida!"

De alguna manera, ella encontró la fuerza y el oxigeno para obedecer. Pero estaba perdiendo fuerza y rapidez.

"¡Pelea! ¡Maldita sea, Bella, sigue luchando!" no podía gritar lo suficientemente fuerte, no podía ejerce mi voluntad para liberarme de lo que me detenía. A pesar de mi fuerza, no podía moverme.

Ella tenia que seguir luchando, por me. Por Charlie. Por todos los demás que la amaban, incluyendo a mi familia. Tenia que hacerla entrar en razón, por si ella moría, entonces mi futuro seria igual de desalentador. Iba a morir también. De nuevo.

_¿Por qué?_

Sentí su desesperanza, su falta de deseo de vivir, y eso me rompió.

"¡No! ¡Bella, no!" Luché en vano, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a ella, para salvarla.

Ella parecía feliz. Feliz de que iba a morir. Este fue mi legado. Esto era lo que había logrado al abandonarla. Esto era mi culpa. Yo tendría que sobrevivir, por lo menos a tan largo viaje en avión a Italia, con el conocimiento de que había muerto porque no pude salvarla.

Me merecía todo esto.

Oí su último pensamiento. Por una vez, su mente estaba abierta, y pude ver todo. Podía oír sus pensamientos como si fueran míos.

En los noventa años que he estado entre los no muertos, nunca he sentido los pensamientos de una persona con tanta claridad. Su mente había sido tan transparente. Los colores eran vibrantes y hermosos.

Podía oír todo. Cada pensamiento que había tenido. Su infancia, su niñez. Los recuerdos parecían insignificantes para ella. Fue solo a partir de enero del año anterior que se había realmente molestado en recordarlos. Sentí su confusión mientras me miraba por primera vez. Sentí su miedo mientras el Edward de su memoria fijaba sus negros ojos en ella. Sentí el desagrado y el odio y su miedo leve cuando estuvo a punto de ser violada por esos bastardos borrachos en Port Angeles. Sentí su desconcierto cuando le confirme lo que sospechaba: que era un vampiro. Que podía leer mentes.

Sentí su temor y conmoción cuando vio mi piel de monstruo por primera vez en nuestro prado. Y sentí, por primera vez, la maravillosa intensidad de su amor por mí. Era mas fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado – por fin, yo sabia que ella nuca hubiera dejado de amarme. Incluso si ella hubiera seguido como yo quería, sus pensamientos siempre se habrían desviado a ese chico de ojos dorados de quien esta enamorada. Con ese conocimiento, finalmente sólido en mi corazón, sentí una profunda paz, a pesar de la situación.

Luego el dolor. Era similar al mío, pero había una diferencia. Yo sabía que ella aun me amaba. Ella pensó que me había aburrido de ella. Soporte, una vez más, la agonía de nuestra separación. Sentí alivio y la satisfacción cuando ella escucho mi voz en su mente una vez más antes de nuestra separación.

Y por fin entendí lo que seria la muerte. O lo que era, por su parte. El arrepentimiento por algunas cosas, y la satisfacción de las demás.

Su último pensamiento me fue concedido, al final de esta segunda separación un momento de realización. Era tan claro para mí, como si hubiera hablado en voz alta. _Adiós. Te amo._

"Te amo, Bella. Te amo demasiado".

Pero ella no podía oírme. Yo estaba lejos, en los Himalaya, e imposiblemente calado hasta los huesos.

Y se fue.


	6. Final, 19 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Hallucination pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Como prometí, hoy 19 de Marzo, tal y como indica este capitulo, llegamos al final. Disfrútenlo. Espero sus reviews.

Gracias a: asnandara, Eli Fentom, Lina-san, Ady92, Fan de Sailor Moon y Maki-san, por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, y también a danixKullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, sparklinghaledecullen, Fina de Cullen, rcullen 95, La chica de gorro azul, Elizabeth Lecter y Tamynna por dejar review en los demás capítulos. Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, y… principalmente gracias a Becky por dejarme traducir.

**Esto está siendo escrito como un complemento de 'Drabbles for Bella'**

Contiene fragmentos de la canción "You will make it" de Jem.

* * *

**Hallucination**

**Epilogo**

**Final, 19 de Marzo**

* * *

Se había ido. Mi corazón, mi alma… mi vida. Ella realmente se había ido. Había hablado con Rosalie -distante y patético, por supuesto- y ella me lo había confirmado. Las líneas son borrosas entre mis alucinaciones y la realidad. Tenía dificultades para discernir entre las dos. ¿Podría ser que cada una de las alucinaciones reflejara la realidad, o era mi torturada mente enviándome las imágenes que mas odio, de las cuales solo algunas tenían sentido?

¿Laurent habrá visto a Bella? ¿Ella trato de utilizar la motocicleta, con el estúpido perro? ¿Estuvo a punto de ser violada en las calles de Port Angeles? ¿Se lanzo del acantilado, porque quería morir? ¿O es una consecuencia inesperada?

Las preguntas inundan mi loca mente. Las posibilidades ocupan mi mente solo dejando espacio para sobrevivir a mi plan de viajar a Italia. Casi siempre, he tratado de no pensar. Pero el dolor me supera, y los pensamientos a mí alrededor no me ayudan exactamente.

___¡Oh!, imagina lo que le esta pasando… se ve tan triste…_

_Whoa, es muy caliente… quizá necesite animarse._

_¿De que esta huyendo?_

_Tal vez podría decir algo…_

_¡Dios! ¿Quién murió?_

Los recordatorios constantes de mi dolor son como sal en una herida abierta, dolor que ha permanecido en mi pecho desde el día que salí de Forks. Me quede sin el aire necesario mientras trato de pelear contra el pánico y la desesperación que hay dentro de mí todo el tiempo, mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho, y en lo que había perdido.

Frustrado, revise el mapa en la pantalla detrás de mí. Ahora cruzábamos España, acercándonos a la península itálica. Una vez aterrizar en Florencia, my plan era robar un coche y recorrer la distancia hacia Volterra. Por mucho que hubiera preferido correr, este era el medio de transporte más rápido, y la velocidad era esencial.

Mi plan era simple, ir con los Volturi y pedir la muerte. Si se negaban a concederme lo que yo quería, tendría que recurrir a mi otro plan, el cual de hecho era enfurecer a los Volturi por cualquier medio posible. Cazar dentro de los limites de su cuidad era un opción, o destruir la fuente en la plaza principal con mis manos desnudas. Podría lanzar un coche, o… o simplemente salir a la luz del sol. Seria suficiente para que se lanzaran sobre mí.

El plan comenzaba a formarse en mi mente, tenia el desenlace cuando descendíamos sobre el Mediterráneo directo a Florencia. Según mis cálculos, me tomaría treinta y tres minutos encontrar la cuidad de Aro, con la condición de que encontrara un auto lo suficientemente rápido. Y después… después, tendría mi deseo. Mi existencia simplemente llegaría a su atrasado fin.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, probablemente habría encontrado esta cadena de eventos bastante divertida. Era muy… Romeo y Julieta. Ella siempre había amado esa obra. De hecho había estado muy metida en los conceptos de los desventurados amantes. Que irónico que nuestra historia también, inevitablemente, terminara en tragedia.

* * *

"_En la primavera pasada cuando tu estuviste… a punto de morir… por supuesto que me estaba concentrando en encontrarte con vida, pero una parte de mi ente estaba haciendo planes de emergencia. Como dije, no es tan fácil para mi como lo es para un humano". El simple recuerdo de ese casi-desastroso viaje me hice prácticamente estremecerme donde este._

_Bella lucía horrorizada. "¿Planes de emergencia?"_

_Casi me burle de ello. ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo podría (o querría) vivir sin ella? "Bueno, yo no iba a vivir sin ti, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, sabia que Emmett y Jasper nunca me ayudarían… así que pensaba tal vez ir a Italia y hacer algo para provocar a los Volturi"._

_Ella había estado innecesariamente horrorizada cuando le recordé a los Volturi. La expresión de su rostro había sido casi suficiente para desistir de mis planes establecidos cuidadosamente. "¡Jamás, nunca, vuelvas a pensar algo como eso otra vez! ¡No importa lo que me pueda suceder, no te permitiré hacerte daño a ti mismo!"_

* * *

Me sentí un poco culpable, ya que iba en contra de sus deseos… pero la culpa no se comparaba con el dolor, y yo sabia con cual podía lidiar.

El agudo dolor que sentí a través de mi pecho al pensar en ella era agobiante, y mi mano automáticamente llego al lugar donde mi corazón se había roto, un poco mas rápido de lo que era plausible. Sentí el shock en la mirada del hombre de aspecto profesional sentado junto a mí, y rápidamente desvío la mirada, tratando de convencerse de que solo había sido un truco de la luz.

Cuando aterrizamos en el aeropuerto, fui el primero en salir del avión. No tenía nada conmigo, ni equipaje, así que me moví rápidamente a través de la terminal, con cuidado de mantener mi velocidad bajo control. Estaba agradecido de que el pasillo hasta el estacionamiento estaba inundado por la sombra de varios árboles enormes, o podría haber estado en problemas. A pesar de que era temprano, el sol estaba se estaba levantando, y en pocas horas me habría quedado atrapado en el aeropuerto.

Mire alrededor en los caros carros estacionados, tenia prácticamente la opción de elegir. Mi familia hubiera disfrutado de este lugar, lleno de carros excesivamente caros. Me concentre en un Ferrari F430 rojo estacionado cerca, e hice un trabajo rápido con los seguros, introduciéndome en el lujos interior de ese súper carro. Me tomo solo unos segundos para encenderlo, y arrancar el motor para salir del estacionamiento. Este carro me dio 198 MPH de un jalón. Estaría ahí más rápido de lo que había esperado.

Mientras corría a lo largo de la sinuosa carretera, a través de la campiña italiana, finalmente me deje recordarla propiamente. Con mi mente vampírica pude recordar cada dolorosa memoria con extrema claridad, como si hubiera pasado solo un par de días. Podía recordar cada cosa que ella dijo, todo lo que siempre le había dicho, todo lo que yo había pensado de ella, con gran facilidad. Estos espectaculares recuerdos eran una bendición y una maldición. Es cierto que podría recordad todo sobre ella, pero también significaba que no tenia forma de bloquear los momentos más desgarradores en el bosque con perfecta lucidez.

* * *

"_Bella, no quiero que vengas conmigo"._

_No podía mirar sus perceptivos ojos cafés, por miedo a que encontrara la mentira y me llamara mentiroso. Además, yo sabia que si me miraba a los ojos, mi decisión se derretiría y ella regresaría a los peligros de mi mundo. Mi mundo no era para ella, tanto como la parte egoísta deseaba que lo fuera._

_Hubo un silencio que pareció extenderse por siempre._

_Entonces, "¿Tú… no… me quieres…?"_

_¡Oh dios! ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que, después de cada una de las veces que le había dicho que yo estaba profundamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo pude mentirle a ella de esta manera? Si no lo hubiera antes, entonces esto me lo hubiera confirmado más allá de toda duda. Yo era un monstruo, en todos los sentidos. _

"_No"._

_La flagrante mentira fue dolorosamente obvia para mí. Por dentro, yo estaba rogando por la verdad, aunque sabia que eso no ayuda a nadie, y no iba a cambiar nuestras circunstancias. _

"_bueno, eso cambia las cosas". Para nadie mas que para mi, Bella había rondado la calma y relativamente la indiferencia, pero yo sabia. Casi pude oír su corazón rompiéndose, exactamente en el momento en que, también se rompió mi muerto corazón._

* * *

Jadeando, regrese de mi ensueño, mientras un furioso conductor de un Lamborghini, sonaba su costosa bocina. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba cerca de la ciudad de Volterra, mi destino final. En poco, me pareció, mi Ferrari estaba subiendo la colina acercándose a Volterra.

Era temprano, pero los coches me rodeaban, mientras me acercaba a la ciudad. A juzgar por las cercanas mentes a mí, habría algún tipo de celebración en Volterra, hoy. Después de varios segundos de exploración cerebral, descubrí que hoy era el día de San Marcos, día de asueto en la ciudad. La ironía no se me escapo.

Dejé el coche en una calle principal, justo al lado de la plaza principal, cerca de donde yo sabía esta el dominio de los Volturi. Bordeando las grandes áreas de luz de sol, me acerque al castillo de enorme estructura en la esquina norte de la plaza, entrando por la recepción adornada, aunque no había ninguno de ellos dentro.

Carlisle me había dicho una vez como entrar en el corazón de la Torre fácilmente. Seguido sus instrucciones ahora, mientras hacia mi camino a lo largo de los corredores desiertos y frente a las puertas cerradas. En poco tiempo, yo estaba en la puerta de la sala central, el núcleo en donde los Volturi hacen su vida. No me moleste en tocar, abrí la puerta.

La vista era espectacular. Mi visión periférica recorrió la gran sala, con su impresionante arquitectura de piedra y ventanas ornamentadas. Sin embargo, la parte racional de mi mente era muy consciente del hecho de que esta era la habitación en la que muchas vidas inocentes habían sido robadas. En mayor parte, sin embargo, estaba centrado en las tres figuras estáticas en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Los reconocí de inmediato, tanto de la pintura en el estudio de Carlisle, y de la memoria de Carlisle. Aro, Cayo y Marco de los Volturi. Estaban de pie, imponiendo silencio por un momento, antes de que el de en medio, Aro, hablara.

"Déjame adivinar… ¿Puedo adivinar? ¿Te importa? Ojos dorados… eres un Cullen. Uno de los hijos de Carlisle. ¡Oh! ¡Que placer es este, querido muchacho!"

A pesar de la cálida familiaridad de su tono, lamente de Aro era fría y calculadora. Ya estaba corriendo a través de las posibles razones de mi visita. Casi imperceptiblemente, su mano llego a rozar la mano del hombre a su izquierda, Marco. Me tomo una sexta parte de un segundo para evaluar la situación. Marco ve las relaciones. Aro pudo leer la mente de Marco, cuando su piel se puso en contacto. Marco vio el aura rodeándome, como un manto negro o traducido, completamente solo y sin amor de ningún tipo.

Los ojos de Aro se abrieron ligeramente, y su mente rápidamente comenzó a juntar los pedazos. Lentamente él, con sus hermanos a un lado se me acerco. Aro extendió su mano, dude por un segundo, antes de tomarla. Vi en la mente de Aro, mientras leía el siglo de pensamientos en un momento. Entendimiento cruzó su rostro antiguo, sabía porque estaba aquí.

"Tu eres Edward. ¿Él lector de mentes? ¡Oh, es un placer de verdad! He esperado conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Pero basta de formalidades! Tienes una petición para nosotros, si no me equivoco… y con un caso poco común, también…"

Sus ojos negros eran penetrantes, mientras me examino. Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable, con cada uno de mis pensamientos y emociones mostrándose a esta criatura.

"Yo quiero morir".

Mis palabras eran tranquilas, apenas un susurro, pero todos los vampiros en la sala lo entendieron. Cayo me miró sorprendido, la cara de Marcus permaneció indiferente.

"¿Y dime, porque deseas tal cosa?"

Podría haber gruido a Aro. Él lo sabia de todos modos, él sabia todo acerca de mi. Y sin embargo allí estaba, obligándome a regresar a mi recuerdo una vez más en beneficio de todos los demás en la sala. El y yo sabíamos que no le importaba lo que Marco y Cayo pensaran, de todos modos.

"Me enamore de una humana. Y entonces la deje, en un intento de mantenerla segura. Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas en meses. No quiero contar nuestra historia, pero recientemente fui informado del hecho de que ella ha muerto. Yo simplemente no tengo ganas de seguir existiendo sin ella".

El dolor en mi voz era palpable, pero de alguna manera seguía hablando. Incluso con la expresión de Cayo que se convirtió de incredulidad, a continuación, en burla, luego en satisfacción. En su mente sabia que estaba muy dispuesto a que sus guardias me mataran, estaba divertido por la situación.

"¿Y estas seguro de que esa chica humana esta definitivamente muerta? ¿La has visto morir?"

"No, pero lo he oído de mi hermana Rosalie, a quien mi otra hermana Alice le dijo. Alice no esta equivocada".

_*~*_

_Hear the news and the floods begin_

_Scream so loud, but only felt within_

_Heart is shattered, the pieces can't be found_

_*~*_

"Hmm. Bueno, vamos a considerar tu solicitud, por supuesto, pero primero tenemos una petición de parte de nosotros". Leí la mente de Aro antes de que pudiera decirlo en voz alta, y mi respuesta fue instantánea.

"No. Lo siento, Aro, pero no me quiero unir a ustedes. Solo quiero morir, eso es todo".

"¿Estas declinando nuestra oferta?" Cayo hablo por primera vez, su voz hirviente y sus pensamientos mucho más. "¿Por qué, entonces, no deberíamos negar la tuya?"

"Es todo lo que quiero".

"Ya veo". Hablo Aro antes de que Cayo pudiera responderme. "Por mucho que desee conceder tu petición Edward, me temo que es imposible. Tú sabes, por supuesto, que todavía soy amigo de tu padre. Concederte tu deseo le podría causar un dolor sin precedentes, estoy seguro… así que nuestra respuesta será negativa. Es por tu propio bien, muchacho. Llegaras a darte cuenta de que la chica vale poco en comparación con nuestra vida inmortal. Reconsidera nuestra petición, te lo ruego".

Me aleje, no le daría la oportunidad de leer mi ente de nuevo. Mi mente estaba definida. Si los Volturi no estaba dispuestos a descargar su ira sobre mi, lo haría yo mismo. Asentí una vez. "Muy bien".

Excusándome a mi mismo, salí de la fría torre, dejándola a través de otra salida, esta conducía directamente a un callejón estrecho, casi directamente debajo de la torre del reloj junto a la gran plaza. Mirando el reloj, vi que eran las once cincuenta de la mañana. Esperaría hasta medio día, para tener el efecto completo. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Estos serian mis últimos diez minutos en la tierra, y planeaba gastarlos con Bella.

Ahora, estaba tratando, de sumergirme en mis alucinaciones masoquistas. Bella estaba muerta, pero vivía en mi memoria. Poco a poco, me sentí transportado a otro tiempo, otro lugar. No me atreví a abrir los ojos, sino simplemente imaginado. Me imaginaba que iba a venir corriendo por la abarrotada plaza, tropezando y gritando mi nombre, tratando de detenerme de cometer mi propio suicidio. La imaginaba tomando un atajo a través de la gran fuente, tratando de detenerme antes de lo inevitable. La imaginaba gritando mi nombre con desesperación.

Poco a poco, me quite mi camisa blanca tirándola a mis pies. Necesitaba tener gran parte de mi piel expuesta, para causar el efecto que quería.

La alucinación vino una vez mas, y sentí que mi expresión se relajo mientras escuchaba el reloj empezar a dar la hora. Como si de un sueño, o estando bajo el agua se tratara, oí su voz de nuevo.

"_¡Edward!"_

Le conteste en voz alta, sabiendo que parecía loco, pero no significaría nada en unos instantes. "Hola Bella".

"_Edward, ¡No!"_ Ella parecía más cercana, ahora, como si se moviera a un ritmo relativamente rápido para los humanos, dirigiéndose directamente a mí. No la escuche esta vez, parecía que ella no me estaba escuchando.

La campana sonó por penúltima vez. _"¡No! ¡Edward, mírame!"_ No pude detener la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro cuando la oí de Nuevo. Su voz seria mi último pensamiento. Como lo quería. Levanté un pie, listo para salir a la luz del sol…

Y entonces, algo pequeño y muy luminoso se lanzo sobre mí con su fuerza, si fuera humano, habría sido derribado. Instintivamente, mis brazos rodearon la familiar forma, deteniendo su caída. Lentamente abrí los ojos.

Mis sospechas eran correctas. Era ella, ella estaba aquí. En Volterra.

La única explicación era que, milagrosamente, Carlisle tenía razón, y yo siempre había poseído un alma, y ahora podría pasar la eternidad con ella. Impulsivamente, recogí un mechón de cabello de su cara. Lo único que me intrigaba era como es que el cielo se parecía extrañamente al callejón estrecho junto a la plaza en Volterra.

"Asombroso. Carlisle tenía razón". Y fue increíble. Fue un honor, un privilegio, poder llamarlo mi padre. Había hecho tanto por mí. Cada miembro de la familia se había preocupado tanto por mí, hasta el final. Estoy agradecido con ellos, sin embargo, no me pude resistir a respirar su suave esencia, y finalmente me di cuenta de que esto podría ser el infierno, para lo que me importaba. Mientras ella estuviera aquí conmigo, seria el cielo.

"¡Edward… tienes que volver a las sombras! ¡Tienes que moverte!"

No podía entender su urgencia. Estaríamos para siempre. ¿Qué importaba si yo estaba bajo la luz del sol? Le debía todo a los Volturi. No solo cumplieron mi petición, pero lo habían hecho espectacularmente rápido. Estaba impresionado.

"No puedo creer lo rápido que fueron. No sentí nada, son muy buenos". Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, enterrando mi cara en su cabello amaba su esencia aquella que alguna vez me dio ganas de matarla. _"'Muerte, que ha absorbido la miel de sus labios, pero no ha tenido el poder sobre su belleza'_ Hueles como siempre". Dije. "Así que quizá esto es el infierno. No importa. Lo tomo".

"¡No estoy muerta, y tú tampoco!" exclamo, parecía muy nerviosa. Cuando mire hacia abajo a su perfecto rostro, yo solo quería presionar mis labios con los de ella y decirle que la amaba… pero algo me decía que eso no seria una buena idea. "¡Por favor, Edward, tenemos que movernos! ¡Ellos no están muy lejos!"

Estaba confundido. ¿De quien estaba hablando? ¿Alguien la había amenazado? Si lo han hecho, los matare…

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡No estamos muertos, no aún! Pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los Volturi…"

Tan pronto como dijo ese nombre, finalmente todo hizo clic. No estaba muerto, y Bella tampoco. Estábamos vivos, por algún milagro, y de repente en inminente peligro…

* * *

Mucho después de haber escapado de los Volturi, mientras estábamos recostados en su cama hablando, y yo la sostenía cerca, y ella me confesó que había escuchado voces, yo estaba en shock.

Aparentemente había salvado su vida en varias ocasiones. Como ella había salvado la mía en otras tantas veces.

Pero eso no importa ahora. Yo nunca la dejare de nuevo. Nunca, y tengo la eternidad para convencerla de eso.

Esta vida nunca había sonado tan prometedora.


End file.
